Bagheera
Bagheera the panther (Indian leopard) is one of the main protagonists from Disney's 1967 film The Jungle Book, its television series, and its sequel. He is voiced by Sebastian Cabot in the first film, both E.G. Daily and Dee Bradley Baker in the television series as a preteenage cub, and currently Bob Joles in the sequel. Background Bagheera is loosely based on the character of the same name from the original book by Rudyard Kipling. In the film, he starts off as the narrator, explaining how Mowgli came to live in the jungle. Bagheera cares deeply for Mowgli and his safety, though he doesn't openly show it. This concern leads Bagheera to take Mowgli to the man-village, where the boy would be safe from Shere Khan. Bagheera serves as a foil to Baloo. Whereas Baloo is more laid back and fun loving, Bagheera is more responsible and serious. Appearances ''The Jungle Book Bagheera (who serves as the tritagonist in this film) is the first major character to appear in the film. He discovers the infant Mowgli amidst the debris of a wrecked canoe. Knowing that the man-cub would need nourishment, he brings Mowgli to a family of wolves who had recently had cubs. There, Mowgli is nurtured for 10 years, with Bagheera often stopping by to check on him. Ten years later, Shere Khan, the tiger, returns to the part of the jungle where the wolf pack lives, and threatens to kill the boy and all those who would protect him. As a result, the wolf elders decide to have Mowgli leave the pack, so Bagheera offers to take the boy to a man village, where Mowgli will be safe. Bagheera starts the journey that night, but runs into problems as stubborn Mowgli does not want to leave the jungle. Even the threat of Shere Khan and a run in with Kaa does not change the boy's mind. Aggravated, Bagheera leaves Mowgli on his own, but upon hearing a roar, quickly rushes back to Mowgli's aid. Much to his disdain, he discovers that the roar is none other than Baloo, who was playing with Mowgli. Bagheera declares that Mowgli must go back to the man-village, but Mowgli decides to stay with Baloo, who has promised to take care of Mowgli. Bagheera chooses to leave Mowgli in Baloo's care, knowing that Baloo will soon need his help. Soon enough, Mowgli is kidnapped by monkeys and Bagheera is called to assist in Mowgli's rescue. The rescue is successful, despite Baloo getting caught by the monkeys' leader, King Louie. That night, Bagheera talks with Baloo about the danger that Mowgli is in if he remains in the jungle, pointing not only to the kidnapping, but to the threat of Shere Khan. Shere Khan has threatened to kill Mowgli, and will not stop until the boy is dead. Baloo realizes that Bagheera is right, and prepares to tell Mowgli that he must return to the man-village. The next morning, Bagheera hears Baloo calling for Mowgli. Bagheera comes to find that Mowgli has run away, having felt betrayed by Baloo. Both animals rush off the find Mowgli. During the search, Bagheera runs into Colonel Hathi and his patrol, and enlists their help in finding Mowgli. But in doing so, he tips off Shere Khan, who was hidden nearby, that Mowgli is lost and alone. Bagheera does not appear until after Shere Khan has attacked Baloo, who was defending Mowgli. Believing Baloo to be dead, Bagheera eulogizes him, only for Baloo to awaken, calling for more. Bagheera is annoyed, soing so far as to call the bear a fraud, but Mowgli is overjoyed. Bagheera later watches as Mowgli is lured into the man-village by a young girl. Pleased that Mowgli is safe, he heads back to the jungle with Baloo. The Jungle Book 2 In the second film, Bagheera's role is not as big. He, with the help of Colonel Hathi's troops, tries to prevent Baloo from reaching the man village. When the villagers are searching for Mowgli, he correctly suspects that Baloo has brought him back. Baloo hides Mowgli from him, making Bagheera believe that he wasn't with him. After Shere Khan was trapped, Mowgli meets him again. Near the end of the film, Ranjan was shown playing with Bagheera's tail. At first Bagheera was scared, but later enjoyed playing with him, while Mowgli, Shanti, and Baloo sing the reprise of ''"The Bare Necessities". Jungle Cubs A younger version of Bagheera appears in the spin off series, Jungle Cubs. E.G. Daily voices Bagheera in Season One, and Dee Bradley Baker took over in Season Two. Jungle Cubs shows that Bagheera lives together in a clubhouse with Baloo, Shere Khan, Kaa, Hathi, Louie. Bagheera is stated to be the youngest of the group. Like his older counterpart, he is very serious and solemn, but also has a preoccupation with cleanliness. House of Mouse Bagheera makes numerous cameo appearances in the animated series House of Mouse. Mickey,s Magical Christmas:Snowed in at The House of Mouse and Mickey,s House of Villians Bagheera also appears in Mickey,s Magical Christmas :Snowed in at The House of Mouse,where he is seen sitting at a table with Baloo and later reappears during the ending song.Bagheera also makes his final return in Mickey,s House of Villians,where he is seen for a split second in the kitchen before being locked away in the kitchen by Captain Hook of Peter Pan,Ursula of The Little Mermaid,Hades of Hercules,Jafar of Aladdin,Cruella De Vil of 101 Dalmatians,& The Queen of Hearts and The Card Soldiers of Alice in Wonderland.He later reappears after Captain Hook,Hades,The Queen of Hearts,Cruella,Kaa,Ursula,Maleficent,Frollo,Chernabog,& the rest of the villians flee from The House of Mouse. Gallery Trivia *In the original book by Rudyard Kipling, Bagheera spoiled Mowgli, whereas in the film, he's more of a serious character. *In the original film Bagheera has a thick British accent, while in Jungle Cubs he speaks without an accent. *In TaleSpin, the panthers apart of Shere Khan's elite pilots, strike a resemblance to Bagheera. Category:Cats Category:Heroes Category:The Jungle Book characters Category:characters Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Living characters Category:males Category:Heroes Category:teenagers Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Wise Characters